


HOME

by kihyxns



Series: woojin and his two slightly clueless dads! [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baby!Woojin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Y'ALL THIS IS SO MUSHY, parent!daniel, parent!seongwoo, toddler!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: Home is where the heart is, especially to Seongwoo, no matter where his physical, literal house is, they will always be his home.





	1. the warmth of cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> well. lille is back at it again with the literal fluff fest that is ongneil and their tiny son woojin. this is my first ever chaptered fic! *throws confetti* i hope you all enjoy this, i managed to work jonghyun/minhyun and smol hyunbin in there as well for you all, my treat. next time i'll try to get seonho, guanlin and dongho in there! i rushed to get this finished before episode 11, if ongneil don't get into the top 11 i'll cry real tears. I'm done with exams friday so expect more more more!
> 
> if my babies don't get in i make no promises that i'll continue to write ongneil + woojin but, its me so i probably will. 
> 
> there are no trigger warnings for this piece, but my proofreader actually cried real tears when she read it, so just a little heads up. 
> 
> please please give kudos and leave comments, makes my day!!!

_\- Home, for both Seongwoo and Woojin, is in Daniel's arms._

When Seongwoo steps out of his car and into the warm lobby of the apartment block he can pretty much feel the exhaustion dripping down his arms, gathering at the fingertips. It makes them feel fuzzy, and Seongwoo senses a change in the air. To say it has been a long day is an understatement, the day dragged on, and on, and on, and on until Seongwoo was nearly brought to tears with how much he wanted it to end. His only comfort is that soon he'll be wrapped up in the strong capable arms of his boyfriend and be wrapping gentle arms around his child. Only four more floors to climb and he'll be there.

He unlocks the door with ease, quickly slips his shoes off and places his bag, still heavy with pages upon pages of drafted ideas stuffed within the lining, down, a firm sign that he is done with work for today. As he glances around all he can properly see is Woojin's mess of crayons and pencils scattered around the small table centered in the living room. He audibly sighs, removing his suit jacket and bending down to pick them up. Once the living room has mostly recovered from a mess of childhood inspiration he goes to find Daniel and Woojin in the flesh.

"God, I can't wait to hug them," he mutters under his breath, slowly walking into the kitchen.

The shock on Daniel's face is apparent when he walks in, and he immediately brings a finger to his lips. Seongwoo is confused for the first second before he sees a dozing Woojin carefully balanced in Daniel's arms. His head is pressed into Daniel's collarbones, his small arms slack at Daniel's shoulder and chest. Seongwoo steps forward, wanting to hold Woojin for the first time today but Daniel quickly signals for him to change before anything. Seongwoo remains confused but goes away, kissing Daniel carefully on the cheek as he passes to get to their room. He slips on whatever hoodie that he dug out from the bottom of their very unorganised drawers, and swaps his probably a little too tight trousers for some shorts. He's pretty certain that both items of clothing were once Daniel's, but he's also fairly sure that Daniel is wearing one of his tops tonight anyway.

He walks back out into the kitchen and sees Daniel starting to rock and hush a slightly awake Woojin. His mind immediately floods with worry, even though its probably nothing bad whatsoever.

"Hey, what happened?" Seongwoo asks, pressing a gentle hand into Daniel's back.

"Well he couldn't sleep and kept tossing so I picked him up and started walking to y'know calm him down, and he's sort of dozing but not actually asleep," Daniel whispers, the gentle rocking unceasing in its movement.

"Ah okay, let me try," Seongwoo whispers back, opening up his arms for Daniel to place Woojin in them.

Once Woojin is settled with his head on his shoulder, his tiny hands gripping instinctively into the hoodie, Seongwoo calms. He wraps secure arms around Woojin and begins to pace around the kitchen, trying to lull a restless Woojin fully into sleep. Woojin relaxes heavily against Seongwoo's warm chest, nodding off a little more with each passing minute.

"Do you remember when we had to do this thing in the middle of the night?" Daniel asks, taking a seat at the table. Seongwoo smiles warmly, of course he remembers.

-

It's not a piercing scream or a beseeching wail that wakes Daniel up. It's a heartbreaking whimper. It's so, so small and unheard that at first Daniel doesn't know if it's just the baby monitor acting up or if that is actually Woojin. He quietly slips out of bed anyway, just to be safe. Luckily when he crosses the unlit hallway to Woojin's bedroom he's not in a full frontal crying fit, it's merely a whimper that just begs for affection. Daniel caves easily, seeing the needy expression painted all over Woojin's small face.

"Shhh shhh baby, daddy's here now," he calms, picking up Woojin from the cot.

It's ridiculous how tiny one baby can be he thinks, as he so carefully cradles a six month old Woojin in his arms. The whimper is starting to turn louder, small wet tears running down Woojin's face. Daniel quickly reenters their room and starts to pace around the bed. Seongwoo soon awakes to see a near crying Woojin and a slightly frazzled and worried Daniel walking around their room. He immediately sits up, the sheets pooling at his waist.

"Did someone wake up?" Seongwoo chuckles as he stands.

"Yes unfortunately, but we knew this would happen," Daniel smiles still, planting a light kiss on Seongwoo's forehead as they pass the baby between them.

It only continues for another half an hour before Woojin settles once more. He seemed to shift once they try and put him back into his cot, so instead they resign themselves to Woojin placed delicately in the middle of them both. Seongwoo's pretty sure by the wrecked look Daniel wears the following morning that he stayed up most of the night to watch Woojin sleep peacefully, also to make sure he didn't roll over into the tiny baby.

-

When Seongwoo's feet start to ache again that's when he resigns himself to bed. He takes Woojin, knowing that the three year old will just shift to unsettled again as soon as they try to let him go. Soon he's laid on the soft expanse of sheets with Woojin sprawled all over his chest. Daniel quickly joins them both, gently placing an arm on top of Seongwoo's waist as he hooks a leg over him as well. Seongwoo lays content, the feeling of Woojin's steady breathing and Daniel's grounding heartbeat settling in some sort of warmth within him.

"Sweet dreams," Daniel murmurs as his eyes slide shut and his hands grip a little more protectively into Seongwoo's jutted hip bone.

"Sweet dreams," Seongwoo replies back to the both of them, rubbing small little circles on the plane of Woojin's back.

_He's home. In their arms._


	2. warm affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo being warpped tightly in sweet warm affections from daniel and woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings, just lots of fluff!  
> thanks so much for the comments y'all, you make my day!! leave more if you enjoy! <3  
> sorry its short :( the next one will be longer, promise !

_\- Home is wrapped up in warm affections._

Seongwoo has figured out that he really dislikes separation. Adopting Woojin brought him and Daniel even closer together, somehow. Now not being able to see the two of them tugs at his heartstrings all day long. Seongwoo's working at home, he doesn't need to be in office much, but Woojin's at kindergarten and Daniel's gone off to work. The apartment seems empty, bordering on lonely, without them.

The hum of the radio still plays in the background, the chorus of voices making Seongwoo feel a little less alone, but it doesn't solve the problem. He's used to sitting with Woojin at his desk. His chair piled up with cushions so he can reach the counter. Crayons and pencils scattered everywhere, all over his workspace. Glue and bits of paper end up all over the table as well. He's used to Woojin drawing and colouring beside him, quiet in thought while he edits an article. He's used to hearing Daniel singing along to the radio, or whatever he decides to put on. This is a fringe of disarray. Yet Daniel should be home soon, he'll probably start cleaning before Woojin comes home and makes a mess again.

Daniel does join him within the hour. His hair is still wet from the pool and he slightly smells of chlorine but he's got a wide smile on his face, maybe even a little spring in his step. He walks into Seongwoo's mini office, aka the dining table that backs out into the living room, and presses a kiss to his cheek before throwing his trunks in the washing machine.

"Nice day at work babe?" Seongwoo asks as he continues typing.

"Yeah actually, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but I'm in a great mood," Daniel replies, a smile wide on his face. Seongwoo hums in agreement as he goes back to his work.

Daniel brings him lunch and drinks throughout the day, and sits with him to eat, plus distracts him from his work. He mostly cleans, running the hoover over the carpet and tiding Woojin's copious amounts of toys away. Seongwoo ignores him mainly to finish his articles, but also because it makes him whiny. He doesn't ignore the overwhelming amount of cheek kisses he gets as Daniel passes him though, which seems to be more than usual.

"Babe, I'm going to pick up Woojin," Daniel notifies, pulling on his shoes.

"Drive safely," Seongwoo replies, pressing a kiss to Daniel's cheek this time as he fills his glass with more water. Daniel just gives him one back in return before leaving. Seongwoo can't help to think that he's smothered in warm affection from him.

Daniel soon returns with Woojin, who promptly undoes all the cleaning Daniel did in the day. Seongwoo just chuckles silently as Woojin gets all his pencils and pens out and tries to put them on the table. Daniel ends up helping him out, stacking up his cushions and getting all his things on the table before lifting Woojin into his seat.

"Don't disturb daddy too much okay?" Daniel reminds as he goes into the kitchen to start dinner.

Woojin sits peacefully beside Seongwoo, who's still typing away. He leans into Seongwoo's arm and stays there, enjoying the warmth. Gradually he works his way into his lap, slowly become disinterested with the colouring he was doing. Before Seongwoo knows it he's got a lap full of Woojin who's curling into his torso. He decides not to care, quickly finishing all the work he had to do today and some of tomorrow's. He gently rises, placing Woojin's head over his shoulder. He moves into the kitchen to see Daniel working on some kind of soup, maybe. He never knows what Daniel's doing in the kitchen.

"It'll be ready soon, let him sleep a little longer," Daniel says as Seongwoo comes up behind him and gives him a ticklish neck kiss. Seongwoo does precisely that, walking a little around the kitchen as he does.

Soon they've all got full stomachs and are bundled up in hoodies and sweatpants. Woojin's donning a fluffy blanket with some pyjamas with dog prints on them, whilst Seongwoo has Daniel's biggest jumper wrapped around him. They all sit together on the sofa, indulging in family Friday movie night as they've dubbed it. They sit in stark contrast of what Seongwoo was feeling in the morning. It's a collective sense of togetherness and comfort, a bitter comparison of the emptiness and loneliness that Seongwoo experienced nearly twelve hours ago.

As he sits with Woojin nodding off beside him, Daniel commentating along with the movie, he thinks that nothing could be better. He's wrapped up in the warm affection that is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy? lets talk pd101 in the comments c:


	3. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo, daniel and woojin have a mini playdate with jonghyun, minhyun and hyunbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, produce 101 is over and we have our top 11. daniel and seongwoo got in lads, i've never been more relieved!! i won't even start talking about daniel, i could go on forever (see my twitter [@jinhxans] if you want to properly talk pd101 with me). i'm upset about jonghyun and youngmin not making it, but jonghyun always has nu'est, and youngmin will hopefully debut with the bnm boys after wanna one is over. 
> 
> okay this may be rubbing salt into the wound, but have some minhyun/jonghyun and toddler hyunbin. i am definitely planning on writing some more toddler!hyunbin because he was so fun to write! i AM going to write the cube babies (literally) with dongho or minhyun as well, i love the two of them. 
> 
> there are no trigger warnings for this piece, just some honest and fluffy fun! if you enjoy please give kudos and leave a comment for me, i would really really completely very damn much appreciate it ;)

_\- Home is laughing and crying with all his friends._

It's not often that Jonghyun and Minhyun are free these days. That's why when Daniel gets a call asking if him and Seongwoo are free this weekend he jumps at the chance to meet them both. He balances his phone against his ear with his shoulder whilst trying to dry his hands off simultaneously. The tea towel slung in the belt straps of his jeans swings as he walks to the living room. He leans against the doorframe, seeing Woojin's colouring books set up next to Seongwoo's laptop and drafts.

"Babe, we are free this weekend right, no clubs for Woojinie or anything?" Daniel asks from his position.

"Yeah no, we're free, why do you ask?" Seongwoo replies as he passes a blue coloured crayon to Woojin.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there. Midday right?" Daniel asks, ignoring Seongwoo's question for the time being.

"Sure, see you Saturday!" Daniel says goodbye and ends the call before pocketing his phone.

"Please say that was Jonghyun-hyung," Seongwoo says as Daniel comes to stand behind the two of them.

"Yeah it was, he asked if we could meet on Saturday at their apartment," Daniel answers, crouching down to see what masterpiece Woojin is solely concentrated on.

"Great, we haven't seen them in so long," Seongwoo smiles, his hands slipping back into typing.

"We're going to see Hyunbinnie on Saturday Woojin," Daniel tells the toddler, who has since ceased his colouring and is looking back on it in glory. Woojin turns and holds sparkles in his eyes as he runs around in celebration.

"I'm guessing that's some elation then," Seongwoo chuckles beside him, watching as Woojin runs in circles around the room.

"Daddy?" Woojin starts his question once he wears himself out.

"Yes," both Daniel and Seongwoo reply quickly back.

"Can we stick this on the fridge?" Woojin asks, holding up his picture.

Jonghyun and Minhyun might not be half the size of Hyunbin, and Seongwoo definitely would never wear a bright pink shirt, but it's family so Daniel helps Woojin stick his little masterpiece on the fridge along with the five different others, a bright mixture of self portraits and family fun.

As the week goes by Woojin gains more and more excitement throughout, and when the actual day arrives he's practically vibrating with energy.

"Calm down little man, you need to get dressed," Daniel just laughs as Seongwoo chases Woojin around the house with his top and shorts.

"He'll wear himself out soon enough," Daniel mentions to Seongwoo, smiling as he catches Woojin in his arms as he runs past.

They do manage to get Woojin into his clothes, a little red top and black shorts combination (Seongwoo picks out all his outfits, he doesn't trust Daniel to do so) and they are soon packing up to leave. Daniel chucks a picnic blanket, suncream, and a variety of drinks in the backpack, Seongwoo gets to carry it anyway. He also might throw a couple of Woojin's toys in there, but just to make it a little heavier.

"Babe, where are my shoes?" Seongwoo asks, as he walks barefoot through the apartment.

"You might want socks first, but they should be in the cupboard," Daniel replies, as he helps Woojin get into his own shoes.

"Ready?" Seongwoo asks as he appears in front of the two of them, picking up the backpack as he does.

"Yeah, let's go," Daniel replies, swiftly gathering Woojin in his arms.

"Gogo!" Woojin shouts, raising his arms in celebration as they walk out the apartment.

It doesn't take long for them to make it to Jonghyun's and Minhyun's apartment, it's down the block from theirs. Woojin remains in Daniel's grasp for the short walk, but Daniel does let one hand down to hold Seongwoo's as they walk, swinging it back and forth idly. They buzz to get into the apartment block and soon Woojin is wrapped in the arms of a another, much taller, three year old. Jonghyun welcomes them in with ease while Hyunbin and Woojin start talking excitedly with each other.

"Long time no see hyung," Daniel smiles as Jonghyun grabs him into a hug. Seongwoo looks mock offended as not only has Jonghyun taken his boyfriend away from him but isn't hugging him as well.

"Awww is Ongie jealous?" Jonghyun lightly teases with a broad smile on his face.

"Hyung!" Seongwoo replies, drawing out the 'g' sound as he does. Jonghyun just laughs as he brings Seongwoo in for a hug as well.

"You know you don't have to call me hyung, you're literally a couple months younger then me," Jonghyun replies.

"You'll always be a hyung to me, hyung," Seongwoo teases, adding the extra 'hyung' on just to emphasise. Jonghyun just mock sighs back in reply.

"Where's Minhyun-hyung?" Daniel asks, not being able to spot the taller anywhere.

"He's in the kitchen," Jonghyun starts before Daniel and Seongwoo race off, leaving Jonghyun with the kids.

It turns out a ongneil half backhug, half sandwich was the last thing Minhyun was expecting as he cuts Hyunbin's sandwiches into star shapes. Lucky the knife is out of his hands as Seongwoo squishes his cheek into Minhyun's shoulder.

"Man if anyone saw this they'd think that you two love my husband more than I do," Jonghyun exclaims as he walks Woojin and Hyunbin into the kitchen.

"We love him more than you hyung," Daniel replies, a wide smile plastered on his face as he does.

"No I love him the most!" Hyunbin pipes up from his position next to Woojin. The whole room falls into laughter as they watch Hyunbin's straight face whilst proclaiming his love for Minhyun.

"This is a secret, but I love you more than daddy Hyunbin-ah," Minhyun replies, ruffling his hand through Hyunbin's messy hair as he finishes making the mini picnic.

"How dare you say this!" Jonghyun acts in mock anger, turning away from Hyunbin and Minhyun as he does.

"No daddy, I love you lots too!" Hyunbin cries, clinging into Jonghyun's leg.

"Oh Hyunbinnie," Jonghyun smiles as he turns to pick Hyunbin up. Both Jonghyun and Minhyun kiss his cheeks, before sitting him on the table.

Seongwoo places Woojin on the table next to Hyunbin as well and Daniel fishes out the factor 50 suncream for the two of them. Jonghyun and Seongwoo pack up the picnic in the special purpose bag that the family own for some reason while Daniel and Minhyun cover Woojin and Hyunbin in suncream. Jonghyun goes to find Hyunbin's hat at one point and it reminds Seongwoo to grab Woojin's out of the bag. Soon Woojin adorns a slightly large denim hat along with his outfit and Hyunbin sports a bright yellow one to match the yellow trainers he's wearing.

"Don't even think about taking that hat off," Minhyun warns as he takes hold of Hyunbin's hand.

"Same for you mister," Daniel says, following in his footsteps and taking Woojin's hand.

Both families walk out of the apartment block hand in hand with one another, gently swinging their little ones in between them. It's a fresh summer day, the air has a slight cool breeze to it which makes a trip to the local park so welcomed. Daniel might just note in the back of his mind that there is a ice cream shop just down the road from the aforementioned park.

"Go wild kids," Seongwoo says as he releases Woojin into the park.

Minhyun sets up the picnic blanket in a good place to keep an eye on the kids without having to literally sit in the sand pit of a playground that they're both clambering over. Seongwoo sits back and absorbs the normality of the situation. It's been a while since the two of them got to properly hang out with Jonghyun and Minhyun as work has dragged on, both Woojin and Hyunbin attend a lot of clubs in the week and neither of them had been free for a long while. They've hung out with other friends in the meantime, but nothing beats Jonghyun and Minhyun.

"Maybe we should invite Dongho next time, I've heard that Guanlin and Seonho have settled quite nicely now," Minhyun suggests, knowing that Dongho was eager to introduce them to Hyunbin and possibly Woojin as well.

"That'd be great hyung, I haven't seen Dongho-hyung in such a long time," Daniel replies, wanting Woojin to make as many friends as possible before he starts school.

"I wonder if kids softened him up," Seongwoo chuckles, remembering when he first saw Dongho as the most intimidating guy he'd ever seen.

"You know Dongho is such a softie at heart, kids just made it even worse," Jonghyun laughs back, recalling back to last week when he'd seen Dongho and his children.

The conversation continues on with both couples sharing stories about work and their children, it only comes to a halt when Hyunbin runs up to them with Woojin in tow. Then the picnic actually starts. Jonghyun is pretty sure that he's going to need to use extra strength washing powder on Hyunbin's white top later this evening with the amount of stains that he'd managed to get on it. Whereas Woojin has actually stayed pretty clean, even though Seongwoo is wiping the moustache of his milkshake from his top lip.

The kids enjoy the picnic, especially the star shaped sandwiches and fruits Minhyun managed to cut up. Seongwoo is in awe of the organisation of the two in putting the picnic together in all honesty, he knows that if him and Daniel tried it would probably be more junk food than anything.

In the end the sun dips lower and lower in the sky, signalling that it is time to leave. Daniel and Minhyun help pack up their stuff while Jonghyun and Seongwoo have to chase an unwilling Hyunbin around until they catch him (Woojin is already flopping from tiredness down at Daniel's feet).

"Hyunbin-ah, do you or do you not want ice cream?" Jonghyun calls in a last ditch attempt to get his son under control.

"Yes daddy yes!" Hyunbin replies excitedly, running straight into Jonghyun's legs as he does.

"Well good, behave and we'll all go get some," Jonghyun says, hiding a smile as he takes Hyunbin's hand to walk him to where Minhyun, Daniel, Seongwoo and Woojin are.

Luckily Hyunbin does stay put and wait patiently with Daniel while Minhyun makes sure everything is packed up. Seongwoo cradles as exhausted Woojin to his chest, getting Hyunbin to make faces at him so he doesn't fall asleep. Woojin is sleepily giggling away, painting a bright smile on Seongwoo's face as he does.

Daniel slings the backpack on his back and walks to the ice cream shop with the group. He's slightly surprised at Jonghyun's order of the brightest blue bubblegum he's ever seen and Hyunbin's salted caramel as well. It's not a surprise anymore that Seongwoo gets mint and Woojin gets strawberry. Minhyun orders chocolate and he gets rocky road because he's out there and crazy with the ice cream flavours. It's not long until they'll reach Jonghyun and Minhyun's apartment block but they take it slowly to savour the moment anyway. At one point Hyunbin gets ice cream on his nose and Woojin on his cheek. Daniel and Seongwoo do it to themselves, with Daniel having a spot of green ice cream on his nose and Seongwoo sporting a chocolatey brown one. Minhyun gets a bright blue dash on his face and returns the favour to Jonghyun as well. They all end up in fits of giggles and laughter whilst they walk back.

Seongwoo looks on the six membered group with affection. Their laughter takes him straight home. With them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy??! then please leave a comment for me! give kudos as well if you'd like! 
> 
> note: super hot is such a tune, everyone looked amazing in hands on me and always will make me emo like downpour does.


	4. the pull of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo can never stay away for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to tell you all, but my exams officially ended so i am freeeeeee again!!! i have got five chapters completed for this, so i won't be adding anymore, but now that daniel and seongwoo actually got into wanna one i'll continue with this little series! even though i'll include some people who haven't made it, i'll tag the whole series with wanna one as well as produce 101 just so people can find this if they stan once wanna be make their official debut. 
> 
> there are again, no trigger warnings, just a little more fluff for you all! please please leave kudos and comments for me, i really reallllly appreciate them!

_\- Home is in the strong pull of the two of them, always grounding him._

When Seongwoo gets called in by his boss on one afternoon, he thinks that he's either fired or it's a promotion. It turns out to be neither.

"Seongwoo-ah, how would you like it if we sent you to Milan fashion week in two weeks time?"

A plethora of thoughts go through his mind, mostly about separation, but also jumping at the chance to go to a fashion week outside of Asia.

"I'd be delighted," he answers, Woojin is in the back of his mind but he can't miss this.

After, he's dismissed from the office with promises to email over the details that night. Seongwoo hurries home not long after, as the end of the day draws in. It's too late for Woojin to still be awake when he eventually reaches their doorstep. He resigns himself to a shower and a change into warm, comfortable clothes before he goes and kisses Woojin as he sleeps. Daniel beckons him over after he's finished with everything else.

"How was today?" He asks, a wandering hand tracing up and down Seongwoo's arm once he's seated next to him on the bed.

"I accepted an offer to go to Milan fashion week," Seongwoo blurts out, not bothering to keep any secrets.

"That's amazing!" Daniel exclaims, turning Seongwoo's face to the side and peppering kisses all over him.

"It's a week away, will you be okay?" Seongwoo questions, the primary focus on Woojin and Daniel.

"It'll be the first time you've been away for longer than a night, which sort of worries me, but we'll be fine, I've been coping with looking after Woojin more since work picked up for you," Daniel says confidently, ignoring all lingering worries.

"I just don't know, I've said yes but I can always go back," Seongwoo sighs, wrapping his arm around Daniel and pressing his face into his shoulder juncture.

Daniel senses his apprehension for the offer and decides not to say anything more. He wants Seongwoo to take it but he understands why he's still worrying about Woojin. He's barely three years old, and taking care of him takes up the majority of their time. But Daniel can handle it, he knows he can handle it.

Those two weeks pass quickly. Before he knows it Woojin is helping to pack his stuff. Daniel's merely sat at the side, laughing his ass off as Seongwoo tries to tell Woojin that no, he does not need that bright yellow top that says 'worlds best daddy'.

"But daddy everyone needs to know!" Woojin cries, trying to persuade Seongwoo to pack it.

"Everyone already knows baby," Seongwoo smiles lovingly, ruffling his hand though Woojin's hair.

"Yeah Woojinie, daddy doesn't shut up about you," Daniel chuckles.

"Hey, I also don't shut up about you either, you're both my babies," Seongwoo smirks, holding out his arm to grab Daniel in. Soon Seongwoo's got Daniel and Woojin wrapped up in his tight hold, packing long forgotten.

"You'll be back soon, right daddy?" Woojin asks as Daniel strokes his hair.

"I'll be back before you know it," Seongwoo replies, leaning down to kiss Woojin's forehead.

In the end Woojin falls asleep on Seongwoo so Daniel's left to pack his bag for him, even if Seongwoo's directing him from his position on the bed. Seongwoo might not take the garishly yellow top with him, but Daniel does force him to wear it to bed that night. He does for Woojin's sake, at least.

It's a Saturday when he leaves. The flight to Milan is at 8:00am so Seongwoo is out of the house before Daniel is anywhere near to waking. He decides against waking either of them up, they said their goodbyes last night, plus breakfast at the airport sounds so much better than anything he could make at home. Woojin gets a kiss on both cheeks and his forehead and Daniel gets a couple as well before he stirs in his sleep and nearly pulls Seongwoo down, back into bed. Seongwoo hurriedly leaves after, knowing that if he stays any longer he might just have to cancel.

The week is a whirlwind of runways, interviews, press conferences, and everything squashed in between. Seongwoo mingles with the celebrities present for the event, as well as other journalists that have been invited. He's out every night at some dinner event that's he's invited to with other reporters or even designers. At one point he even gets offered to walk down the runway at next years event at a fancy dinner evening. Maybe he'll take it.

He communicates with Daniel via text whenever he can, which isn't enough for Seongwoo's liking. In the Korean evenings, which is around midday for him, he gets one long message from Daniel, telling him about every little thing that happened that day. He gets pictures of Woojin and voice messages entailing 'love you's' and 'miss you's' which tug on his heart too much. He desperately wants to go back home, but he can't, not yet anyway.

They do get a video call one evening though, the night of Seongwoo's departure from Italy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quickly!" Woojin shouts through their apartment, smiling widely in elation, "Daddy, hurry, Seongwoo-daddy picked up!!" Daniel quickly comes on screen and scoops Woojin into his lap as he sits down.

"Woojinie! How much do you miss me?" Seongwoo chuckles as he asks the question. Woojin extends his arms as much as he can, accidentally hitting Daniel in the face as he does, which makes him laugh more.

"Lots and lots and lots and lots!" Woojin emphasises, squirming and giggling in Daniel's hold.

"I miss you more!" Seongwoo replies, a broad smile painted on his face.

Woojin then begins to tell Seongwoo absolutely everything that happened at kindergarten, as well as what they did at the weekend and all of the in between, not knowing that Daniel has already told him particularly everything already. He just lets Woojin talk on, nodding and replying at questions as he does. His smile continues to stay wide, showing nothing but affection for his son. Daniel interrupts him with kisses when Woojin's throat goes dry and his voice starts to go hoarse from excessive talking.

"That's enough little man, it's time for bed, say goodbye to daddy," Daniel chuckles as he picks the phone and Woojin up.

"Love you lots daddy! See you tomorrow!" Woojin says in compliance, grabbing at the screen to kiss it.

"Love you babe," Daniel says, silently motioning that he'll call him back once Woojin's asleep. They both say goodbye and Daniel quickly puts Woojin to bed. He'll probably end up sleeping with him again, like he has been this week, but Daniel does it anyway for principle.

Once he's all tucked in and asleep Daniel calls Seongwoo back. He doesn't bother with a video call that's slightly crackly, no matter how much he wants to see Seongwoo's perfect face right now. He multitasks a bit, cleaning the kitchen as he talks about his mundane day's and how empty the house feels without him there.

"How are you though?" Daniel asks, stopping his cleaning to listen to the answer.

"The week's been," Seongwoo pauses, not knowing how to truly describe it.

"Exhausting?" Daniel fills in, his heart wrenching in need to wrap Seongwoo up in his arms again.

"You know me too well," Seongwoo laughs tiredly.

"I also know that you work damn hard," Daniel replies, his voice soft and sympathetic.

"It's been hard, taking on this event alone is difficult enough, the amount of stuff I've got to do when I get back is crazy. The photographer came over with me so he'll add the photos in but I've got to write up the whole week. I have actually started it but it's been eating up the little free time I have," Seongwoo sighs, wishing the company could have sent a couple more people with him.

"I wish I could help, but there's a reason I'm a swimming teacher," Daniel laughs, trying to bring the mood up.

"How's Woojin been getting on?" Seongwoo questions instead of replying to the half assed joke.

"He misses you, lots," Daniel replies, a melancholic colour appearing in his voice.

"How's it been for you?"

"Y'know I knew it would be hard, but it's exhausting to not have someone to help. Usually someone keeps an eye on him while the other cooks or cleans, but it's like I need to split myself in two," Daniel spills out his true week on Seongwoo.

"I'll be home tomorrow, granted it's the latest flight out of here so I won't be back until late, but it's better than nothing," Seongwoo smiles, not being able to wait much longer to see them.

"Thank god for that," Daniel replies, and at seeing the time he is forced to say his goodbyes.

"I love you, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow," Seongwoo says, feeling soppy. Daniel replies with an 'I love you too,' but soon he's in bed, waiting for the bed to be full again.

Seongwoo feels dead on his feet when he steps off the plane. It was a 12 hour non stop flight back to Seoul and he might not legitimately be able to drag his suitcase though the airport before falling asleep. Luckily the company has already arranged a taxi for him to take him straight home, which is only an hour away. He'll get in just after midnight, and with a bit more luck he'll have a great night's sleep with Daniel at his side.

The bright lights of the city sweep past him as he steps out of the taxi. He thanks the driver and pays him with the company card, removing his luggage from the boot and dragging it through the lobby. He jumps straight in the lift, wishing for it to speed up to the eighth floor quicker than it is. He carefully unlocks the door, making sure that he's extremely quiet. He just flicks his shoes off and hurriedly takes his shirt off as he walks through the apartment. His luggage lies just within the entrance, near the piles of shoes surrounding the door. Chucking his shirt straight into the washing basket and also taking off his jeans, he swipes for another pair of shorts and a different top in the drawers of the wardrobe. He pulls them out, not knowing if they're his or Daniel's, not that he cares anyway.

He moves into the bedroom, hoping not to wake Daniel, who's surprisingly light in his sleep. Instead of the expected completely asleep Daniel taking up the entire bed and stealing all the covers, he sees Daniel still awake, scrolling through his dimly lit phone, with Woojin curled tightly into his left side. Daniel has an arm slung round Woojin's back, making sure he doesn't fall off the bed whilst rubbing his back soothingly as he does. Woojin has that onesie with the ducks on, and it's apparent that Daniel has stolen his top as well.

As soon as Seongwoo steps into the room Daniel's head shoots up. He's careful not to jostle Woojin at all, he's another light sleeper, just like his dad, as he places his phone on the bedside table and opens his free arm for him to slot right into. Seongwoo nearly trips over his own feet trying to get to the bed. The strong pull of home settles within him as he falls down next to Daniel. His arms immediately wind around Daniel's torso and lay over Woojin's hip. Daniel doesn't hesitate to place his remaining arm around Seongwoo's back, a sign of 'you're home now so we're not leaving this bed for a while'.

"Little one couldn't fall sleep huh?" Seongwoo smiles, noticing that Daniel is still rubbing his hand up and down Woojin's back. They do it all the time when Woojin can't sleep, usually they're standing with him in their arms pacing as well.

"Was waiting for a certain someone to come home," Daniel replies, a fond look all over his face.

"Sorry Woojin-ah," Seongwoo says, a look of affection apparent on his face.

"At least you're home now," Daniel reminds, "I'm glad you're back,"

"I bet you are, Italy was no fun without the two of you," Seongwoo claims, chuckling.

"Nothing is fun without all of us," Daniel confirms, looking down on the both of them lovingly. Seongwoo nods tiredly, tracing little circles on Daniel's jutted hip bone. Daniel leans down a little to kiss the crown of Seongwoo's head before he draws the covers over the three of them.

Seongwoo can't help but think about, oh how the strong pull of home never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy? before you click away please leave a kudos/a comment if you'd like!


	5. home, daniel seongwoo and woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home used to be just daniel and seongwoo. now home is daniel seongwoo and woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, now thats a long ass ride. produce 101 is officially over and i've had my heartbreak over it. i still have to watch the end of episode 10 and the final episode, but that's it lads. happy with wanna one? i wish youngmin and jonghyun were in the group but i wouldn't change it at all. this is also the final chapter of HOME unfortunately :( don't worry, ongneil and woojin will be back, this series will continue on! 
> 
> for the final time, there are no trigger warnings on this piece, except this was the chapter that made my proofreader cry. it gets a 'lil emo. 
> 
> thank you all for your heaps of comments!!! i really really appreciate them sososososo much!! leave even more comments on this if you'd like, kudos would be great as well! thank you all ~ <3

_\- Home has, and will always be, Seongwoo, Daniel and Woojin._

Home used to just be Seongwoo and Daniel. Adopting wasn't even a thought in their minds at that point in time. They'd just moved into their apartment, having lived together in university dorms for two years already. After both scoring jobs and setting into the new environment, it doesn't seem like adopting anything will be a reality for a couple years. Maybe life just throws things at them like that.

It's a few months into their first year properly committing to living together when Daniel's brother calls him up. Apparently there's a small two month old baby that needs adopting. He's already gone through two homes but he's 'been too much trouble' for the parents to take care of. He's got some separation issues, and usually cries through the night.

"It's not like I would ask, we get lots of newborns and babies, but I know you and Seongwoo-hyung will be looking at one point,"

"I don't know hyung, we haven't been living in this apartment that long, it might not be the right time,"

"Ask him, I just think you two are the only ones that could handle him,"

Daniel is hesitant to bring it up at first. It seems like the elephant in the corner of his own mind. In the end Seongwoo can read him like an open book and asks what's bothering him. He takes to the idea quickly.

"It's not been long, but we can do this together,"

The forms are long and complicated. It makes Daniel doubt whether this is the best thing right now. It's mainly Seongwoo that pushes him through the whole process. Daniel leans mostly on the fence until he actually gets to hold the now four month baby. He's their's now, no one else's.

Home soon becomes Seongwoo, Daniel and Woojin.

The apartment is easily transformed into a mess of children's toys and furniture, with Woojin needing a crib, high chair, and the list goes on and on. He seems to take to art and colouring, and enjoys sitting next to Seongwoo while he's editing. Daniel continues at work with reduced hours for the first couple years, until Woojin goes to kindergarten. Seongwoo exclusively works at home, for a good three years.

Everything slots into place with ease.

Yet there are hard times. They are inescapable. It's the separation anxiety that Daniel worries about the most. They manage to get him into a good sleeping cycle before it properly starts up. He's turned six months old and it seems like the nighttime crying never ever ends. They both take turns each night to deal with the crying but sometimes Seongwoo can't lie in bed and listen to Daniel try to calm a wailing Woojin.

Before Seongwoo knows it he's already a member of multiple mum chat rooms trying to find solutions. The problems continue on without much solution. They power through it though, knowing that just giving up won't reap any rewards.

It's sleep that is the biggest issue. Teething and feeding seem smaller until they hit Daniel and Seongwoo straight in the face.

Feeding has always been an underlying problem that they never seemed to really be able to solve well. First it was trying about four different formulas before they figured out which one was best. Then it was the introduction to new foods, combined with not knowing how much or how little he was meant to be eating. Woojin was quite fussy, he disliked most things that Daniel tried to give him. He always seemed to take better to whatever Seongwoo offered him though.

"He likes you more," Daniel comments as they lie down together.

"That's only because I'm home all the time," Seongwoo replies.

Teething seemed to be something so far away that just crept up and up on them. Soon Woojin was crying through the day, not eating as well as he usually does and trying to chew on anything he could find. Seongwoo was soon out, buying a variety of soothing gels and teething toys. The fridge had a section just for Woojin's toys at one point in time. Seongwoo was constantly giving him teething toys through out the day and sat close to make sure he didn't start choking on anything.

It's a long process full of ups and downs on a never ending roller coaster, but when things are good, it seems like nothing can ever get better.

Seongwoo distinctly remembers Woojin starting to sit up and crawl. It was the end of another long Monday. Daniel was practically asleep in his seat, having had the Sunday night shift. Seongwoo was sat on the floor, in between Daniel's legs. Woojin has been able to sit himself up for a good three months now, and it's not a surprise to see him sat up anymore. Seongwoo holds his favourite soft toy in his hand and holds it out in front of him. Woojin quickly spots the toy, making gurgling sounds. He holds his hands out, making small grabbing motions.

"Come here Woojinie," Seongwoo coaxes, shaking the toy in his hand. Woojin falls on his front, and starts to crawl over to the two of them.

"Daniel. Daniel," Seongwoo exclaims in excitement as he shakes Daniel fully awake.

"Oh my god," Daniel lets slip as he rests his arms around Seongwoo's chest.

Woojin crawls over to the two of them, not really understanding why Seongwoo is borderline crying and Daniel is hugging him so tightly. He just takes the toy from Seongwoo's light hold and settles himself against his chest. It's one of those beautiful moments that settles itself into a disarray of problematic circumstances.

Crawling brings the ability for Woojin to go anywhere after one of his dads sit him down. He can't get on and off of beds/sofas yet (for which they are both eternally grateful), but it does mean Daniel has to go and get a few baby gates after work one day.

His first steps happen not long from the ability to crawl kicked in. Woojin's been happily playing around all day, so Seongwoo doesn't expect for him to last much longer without a nap. Daniel just got back from work and is already clattering around in the kitchen. Seongwoo takes a break for a second, going over to grab a snack from one of the cupboards. Daniel doesn't hesitate to kiss his cheek as he walks through the in the progress of being clean kitchen. They both turn to watch Woojin clumsy crawl over to them both, probably wanting to be fed before he takes another nap. Instead of Woojin crawling right over as usual he slowly pushes his hands off of the floor and stands upright for the first time.

"Jesus it's happening," Daniel exclaims, moving away from the counter to get closer to Woojin. Seongwoo immediately whips out his phone and gets a good view of the event.

Daniel crouches, his arms outstretched, calling for Woojin to walk to him. Seongwoo stands at the side, making cute excited noises as Woojin takes his wobbly first steps. He doesn't go far, nearly falling short of Daniel's protective arms, but it's enough for Seongwoo to start jumping around and for Daniel to scoop Woojin up in his arms to dance around the room.

"You did it Woojinie!" Seongwoo shouts a little too enthusiastically, holding Woojin's tiny arms in his hands.

Woojin starts to laugh, and nothing has ever sounded better to the two of them.

The first word is momental. They both wonder what it'll be when they can't sleep at night. Daniel bets it will be 'daddy' since he started calling Seongwoo 'daddy' 24/7 in an attempt to make the name stick for Woojin. Seongwoo however pins it on his favourite toy, or maybe an animal. Both of them are so so eager to find out.

Woojin sits, curled into Seongwoo's lap. He's dozing, not really fully asleep but tired enough to not wriggle around much. Seongwoo holds him carefully to his chest, hoping that he'll drop off soon enough and that the both of them can get a good night's sleep for once. Daniel slides onto the sofa next to him, fresh from the shower. Woojin turns his head slightly at the new person on the scene, lethargically reaching out his hand for Daniel.

"Do you want daddy Woojinie?" Daniel says, slightly opening his arms out as Woojin uncurls himself from Seongwoo's lap.

Daniel picks Woojin from Seongwoo's lap and places him in his own, wrapping a stable arm around his back. Seongwoo doesn't seem to care, shifting his position into a more comfortable one. He rests his head on Daniel's shoulder and lets Woojin hold his finger in one hand.

"Tired?" Daniel asks him as he reaches to thread his fingers through Seongwoo's unkempt hair.

"Just a little," Seongwoo replies, yawning as he does.

Woojin starts to point at Daniel, his little arm rising from its position at his chest.

"Yeah, who's that Woojinie?" Seongwoo tiredly smiles, moving his finger gently so that Woojin's arm shakes.

"Daddy!" Woojin replies, a tired tone to his voice.

Daniel just turns his head to look down at Seongwoo, a gigantic smirk plastered across his face. He kisses the crown of Seongwoo's head, whispering "I knew it," as he does.

"That's right Jinnie, I'm daddy," Daniel replies, laughing along at Seongwoo, who now owes Daniel a grand total of 15000 won.

Overall, as Seongwoo looks back on when home became Seongwoo Daniel and Woojin, he thinks that he could never trade that for the world. The memories he's gained from adopting Woojin will never be equaled by absolutely anything else.

He remembers when Daniel was bottle feeding Woojin for the first time, walking around the living room as he did. Seongwoo had snapped a shot of them before Woojin had promptly thrown up all over Daniel's front. He remembers Woojin constantly crawling into his lap to fall asleep whilst he worked. He remembers Woojin chucking baby carrots at them both after he decided that they were the worst food item on earth, within a week he was happily eating them anyway.

Home now, and will always be, Seongwoo, Daniel and Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, did you enjoy? please remember to leave a comment and kudos before you click away!

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy this? please leave kudos and comments! anything, even tell me your top 11, i'd be happy to talk pd101 in the comments!!


End file.
